Cambios inesperados
by LiaFo
Summary: Melanie Blackwood nunca que pensó que su vida pudiera dar un giro completo de un día para otro, pero cuando se muda a Nueva York esa idea cambia completamente. Soy nueva, solo pido una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo.**_

Quería empezar de nuevo, alejarme de un mundo en donde la fantasía y la realidad se mezclan con naturalidad, aunque huir podría ser una mejor elección de palabras. Decidí olvidarme de los últimos años de mi vida, en lo que se ha convertido, en lo que la convertí.

¿No pido demasiado o sí?


	2. Capitulo 2

-No quiero mudarme. – me queje por doceava vez en el trayecto a nuestro nuevo destino.

-Mel, ya sabes… - ignore las palabras de mi papa sobre que era necesario y bla-bla-bla.

-Además, no digas que no será divertido. – dijo Andrew, uno de mis hermanos. – Nueva York, Central Park…

-Y todo eso que te gusta. – completo Adrien, mi otro hermano.

-Si, como sea. – suspire y volví a mirar por la ventana.

-Vamos, será divertido. – dijeron mis hermanos al mismo tiempo.

A veces me pregunto si eso de ser gemelos idénticos les afecta más de lo que quieren admitir.

Extrañaría la tranquilidad de Virginia, sus bosques, mis amigos, incluso la escuela… suspire de nuevo, aquí seria todo lo contrario. No tendría la misma libertad para salir, sobre todo de noche. El letrero de "Bienvenido a Nuevo York" me hizo gemir, ya no había vuelta atrás, incluso el cielo ya lo veía con un color gris, vaya bienvenida tenía el presentimiento que hoy llovería. El auto se detuvo frente a una casa de ladrillo rojo, se miraba acogedora algo bueno para variar.

-¿Qué les parece chicos? – pregunto papa.

No dije nada, pero por la expresión de mis hermanos su ánimo excesivo compensaba la falta del mío.

-Vamos, todos ayúdenme a sacar las cosas. – tome la caja de mis cosas personales de la cajuela del auto.

La casa por dentro era bonita realmente, me esperaba un departamento pequeño o algo así, pero papa me sorprendió por completo. A mama le hubiera encantado; subí las escaleras antes de traer recuerdos dolorosos a mi mente. Había tres habitaciones, me adueñe de una antes de que mis hermanos subieran y armaran un escándalo, aunque de todas maneras lo harían eso sin duda. Deje la caja en el suelo, la que sería mi habitación tenía un tamaño normal, viéndolo bien ya sabía dónde pondría mi pizarra y el tocador.

-¡Que inteligente, te quedaste con la mejor habitación! – Andrew me sobresalto, no lo oí entrar.

Me encogí de hombros sin querer darle mucho pie a una discusión.

-¿Aun piensas en mama, verdad? – le di la espalda para fingir mirar a través de la ventana.

-No quiero hablar de eso. – susurre.

-Mel, lo siento no quise decir…

-Lo sé, Andrew. No es tu culpa. – me gire tragándome el nudo formado en mi garganta. – Ya, dejemos esto.

-De acuerdo. – sonrió de lado. - El lunes vamos al instituto, ¿no es genial?

-No creo encajar. – dije con sinceridad. – Este lugar es demasiado… no sé, pero no me gusta.

-Todo ira sobre ruedas, ten un poco de fe. – me codeó mi hermano con complicidad.

Sonreí sin alegría, precisamente eso fue lo que perdí: la fe.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, soy yo de nuevo y pues primera que nada quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad! :) No se de que país sean, ni quien me visiten pero quiero desearles que sus deseos se cumplan (claro con esfuerzo) y tengan salud y felicidad:)

Ahora si, regresando a la historia quiero saber algo muy importante: ¿Que piensan sobre ella? Me gusta saber la opinión de los demás, claro mientras sean constructivas y respetuosas, para mejorar en lo que tenga que mejorar. Aun soy nueva en esto, asi que no le se mover mucho a Fanfiction pero espero que con el tiempo lo pueda manejar mejor. Me gusta estar en contacto con las personas que me leen, lo mismo pasa con mi blog, luego les dejo el link ;) Espero disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

Segundo día de instituto y ya quiero arrancarme el cabello, creo que lo único bueno es que nadie se fija especialmente en mí; al ser tantos estudiantes ni se habrán dado cuenta que alguien nuevo llego, solo los maestros lo saben y no es que lo hayan compartido al resto de la clase. La única clase relativamente soportable es historia, el profesor esta algo chiflado, pero bueno estamos en Nueva York.

-Perdonen chicos por llegar tarde. – llego la profesora de arte, esta clase me gustaría si no fuera por el hecho de que soy un asco en lo que refiere la pintura y esas cosas.

La mujer pelirroja, vestida con un overol flojo y el cabello desarreglado se disculpó. En Virginia casi todos los profesores vestían con pulcritud y rara vez se retrasaban. Suspire, ya no estamos en Virginia.

-Veo que tenemos una alumna nueva. – sus ojos verdes se fijaron en mí y sonrió, trague el nudo en mi garganta me recordó a… - Vamos pase al frente, estoy segura que algunos mueren por conocerla.

Resignada deje mi lugar para detenerme frente a una clase, ahora si me ponían atención, ayer ni siquiera me notaban.

-Hola, me llamo Melanie Blackwood y vengo de Virginia. – me presente con mis mejillas teñidas de rojo, mire a la profesora que entrecerró los ojos un momento y luego me indico que regresara a mi lugar.

La clase de ahí en adelante paso sin más. Ahora si podía notar las miradas de mis nuevos compañeros encima de mí, estaba tan bien hasta ahora, mi plan de ignorar y que me ignoraran hasta ir a la universidad funcionaba perfectamente hasta que a la profesora se le ocurrió presentarme.

-Oye, sabía que no te había visto antes. – un chico alto, bueno soy pequeña casi todos son altos para mí, y sonriente me llamo. – Me llamo Nick.

-Hola, si bueno es difícil conocer a todos, sobre todo en un lugar tan grande. – dije lo obvio, quizás un poquito cortante.

-Y que lo digas. – camine y Nick se movió conmigo, gemí internamente. – en fin, quería invitarte a compartir mesa con unos amigos y conmigo en el almuerzo.

-Está bien. – dije luego de unos minutos, no quería causar problemas a papa y tener que ir a terapia nuevamente, esta última sobre todo. – Vamos. – sonreí un poco.

Esta cafetería era el doble de grande, que digo el doble incluso el triple que la de mi antigua escuela en Virginia. Me guio a una mesa donde había un grupo de chicos y chicas que reían y se lanzaban papas fritas entre ellos, justo lo que yo haría con mi grupo de amigos; recordar a mis amigos me ponía triste a un nivel deprimente, mi mejor amiga me llamo ayer y rompí a llorar soltando todo lo que tenía dentro.

-Chicos, ella es Melanie la chica nueva. – quise rodar los ojos, _la chica nueva_ odio ese apodo.

-No le digas así, Nick de seguro que odia que le digan _la chica nueva_. Hola soy Ariana, espero que nos llevemos bien. – salude tratando de ser amigable. – Ella es Rose. – una chica rubia que solo se dedicó a mirarme. – Este tipo guapo de aquí se llama Rob. – el chico se sonrojo, algo me dice que ahí se está cociendo algo. Me senté a un lado de Ariana. – Nina. – siguió con la lista, la chica me sonrió. – y finalmente Mark. – el chico solo dijo hola y sonrió, bueno fue mejor de lo que espere.

-Te olvidas de mí. – le recordó Nick sentándose a mi lado.

-Ya te conoce, así que no. – Ariana le saco la lengua, sonreí.

Mis hermanos entraron a la cafetería haciendo gran alboroto, como hacen siempre a cualquier lugar que vayan.

-Vaya, gemelos. – silbo Mark por lo bajo.

_El doble de problemas quise decir, _pero me calle.

-¿No son guapos? – Rose los miro fijamente, como si fueran algo comestible, hiu. Ninguno dijo nada, los chicos solo la miraron como si ella no existiera. – Vamos, de ustedes chicos lo entiendo pero nosotras… - nos miró fijamente y más a mí, eso es incómodo.

-Rose, no intentes nada estúpido. – Nina fue la primera en hablar. – La última vez…

_Ultima vez_, repetí dentro de mí; así que era ese tipo de chicas que les encanta ligar, bueno a mis hermanos también.

-En pocas palabras aguanta las ganas de mover tu trasero frente a ellos. – solo oí esa última frase y tuve que reír.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que ellos te harán más caso a ti? – me pregunto directamente, su mirada me hizo callar.

-Pues… - _Si te golpean, solo golpe más duro,_ esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza como un eco y contra todo pronóstico les hice caso. – la verdad si, ¿Qué tan difícil es ir hablarles? – me encogí de hombros.

-Vamos, pruébalo. – mire a mis hermanos, charlaban con tanta soltura como si conocieran a esas personas desconocidas, iban camino a ser populares ojala pudiera ser como ellos.

-De acuerdo. – me levante de mi lugar para ir donde mis hermanos.


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui les vengo con un nuevo capitulo! Gracias por responder, en serio:) Luego pongo agradecimientos y asi, es que ando un poquitin apurada y queria actualizar hoy antes de irme :) Ya sin mas que decir, les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

-No tienes que hacerlo. – me cogió Ariana de la mano. – A veces Rose actúa sin pensar…

-No, está bien. – me zafe de su agarre. – Quizás tenga suerte y consiga una cita. – me mordí la lengua cuando dije eso, fue demasiado.

-Ya lo veremos. – refunfuño Rose.

Camine con soltura hacia los gemelos que tanto alboroto han causado en su segundo día, si supieran lo que es vivir con ellos, un constante torbellino. Sentí las miradas de los chicos, todas estaban sobre mí. Y cuando llegue a la mesa, todos esos ojos me taladraban.

-Oigan, chicos ¿puedo hablar con ustedes? – toque el hombre de Adrien.

Ambos se giraron y les guiñe el ojo, seguro que todos tomarían ese gesto como de picardía y atrevimiento, pero entre mis hermanos y yo contaba con otro significado.

-Seguro, linda. – contuve la sonrisa cuando Adrien hablo, captando el juego enseguida.

-Ahora regresamos chicos, no nos extrañen. – dijo Andrew antes de levantarse.

Iba entre ellos dos, ante la mirada incrédula de todos y la quijada colgando de Rose, escoltándome fuera de la cafetería.

-¿"Linda"? – se burló Andrew cuando estábamos por los pasillos. – Eso fue épico, hay que hacerlo de nuevo si nos mudamos luego, claro.

-Ahora si dinos, ¿Qué fue todo eso? – pregunto Adrien sonriendo.

-_Si te golpean, solo golpea más duro. –_ pronuncie esas palabras sin pensar, pude notar como ambos se tensaron, ellos también conocen esa frase. – eso decía mama cuando me molestaban. – susurre.

-¿Cuál de esas chicas te molesto? – pregunto Adrien, seguramente formulando un maquiavélico plan. – Podríamos… - yo sé cómo son los dos de protectores, por eso preferí zanjar el tema.

-Olvídenlo, fue divertido ver su cara, es su admiradora quizás algún día la conozcan. – me burle, quitándole el hierro al asunto.

-Hay hermanita, a veces olvidamos que esa cabecita a veces es más peligrosa que nosotros dos. – los dos me abrazaron al mismo tiempo, haciéndome un sándwich y dejándome sin aire.

-No… respiro. – dije con dificultad, me soltaron. – gracias.

-De nada. – contestaron los dos, sonreí no tienen remedio. – Ya sabes, eres nuestra hermana menor y todo eso. – siguió Adrien sonriendo.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos con la farsa? – pregunto Andrew.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se den cuenta. – dije yo. - ¿Qué tanto tardaran? dos semanas como mucho.

-Ya lo veremos. – asintió Adrien para sí.

El resto de las clases fue más o menos bien, deportes era de mis favoritas y no tuve muchos problemas, pero álgebra… juro que no sé cómo haré para pasar la materia.

-Mel. – Ariana venia corriendo hacia a mí. Solo ella puede usar faldas hasta la rodilla y combinarlas con botas, y verse bien.

-Hola Ariana. – salude de nuevo. - ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, este… mañana nos reuniremos en una cafetería no muy lejos de aquí, ya sabes para pasar el rato. – hablaba muy rápido, así que tuve que poner extremada atención para distinguir sus palabras. - ¿Quieres venir? – me invito.

-Yo… si, está bien, solo que me traen no tengo auto…

-No te preocupes yo te llevo a tu casa después. – me interrumpió con una gran sonrisa. – Que genial que hayas aceptado, veras como nos divertiremos.

Asentí no muy convencida de que fuera a divertirme.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, regrese. Lamento mi ausencia, en serio. No he actualizado mi blog, ni Fanfiction, pero ahora tratare de hacerlo mas seguido. Las clases no me dejan, no he tenido tiempo de leer por diversion y eso es estresante, pero bueno son mis cosas. De ahora en adelante tratare de actualizar lo mas seguido que pueda!**

**Y como siempre me gustaria que me dejaran su opinion y rolearan (recomendaran) este Fic, lo se mis palabras raras. Creo que por ahora es todo. Disfruten el cap, hoy mismo subo el cinco.**

* * *

Toque la puerta del estudio de papa recibiendo un pase del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa, hija? – papa dejo lo que estaba escribiendo en su computadora para prestarme atención. - ¿pasa algo malo?

-No, no realmente. – me pase detrás de el para ver lo que escribía. - ¿Qué escribes ahora?

-Solo son trozos de una historia incompleta. – me sonrió y toco mi mano la que descansaba en su hombro.

-Olvido que así se empiezan los _best-seller´s._ – bromee. Ambos reímos. – Una compañera del instituto me invito a una cafetería, no está muy lejos de aquí y quiero ir. – giro su silla para verme de frente, se sorprendió, hasta yo he olvidado cuando fue la última vez que pedí permiso para salir. - ¿Me dejas?

-¿Llegaras muy tarde? – me pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo creo, aun así Ariana, la chica que me invito se ofreció a traerme de vuelta. – le informe.

-De acuerdo, solo no dejes tu celular. – asentí, le di un beso en la mejilla y salí de su estudio.

* * *

-Ya veras, el lugar te encantara. – me decía Ariana mientras subía el volumen del estéreo de su auto.

Rose y Nina iban en la parte de atrás, charlando de una película y lo guapos que estaban los actores. Al parecer Rose decidió ignorarme como yo a ella, mientras que Nina me dijo que yo era su heroína, me dieron tantas ganas de reír soy todo menos una heroína, me atrevo a decir que en la mayoría de las veces soy yo la salvada.

_JAVA JONE´S_

El letrero estaba colocado de forma estratégica, parecía un café italiano o francés, sinceramente ni idea. La cafetería no estaba atiborrada como creí que estaría, no había mucha gente y por lo que me decía Nina el _frapuccino_ de aquí sabe delicioso.

Nos acomodamos en una esquina, un chico vino a pedir nuestras órdenes, creo que ya conocía a las demás porque dijo: _lo mismo de siempre._ Y todas sonrieron, yo me sonroje y pedí ese famoso frapuccino.

-Este lugar está demasiado tranquilo, esperaba algo más ruidoso. – inicie la conversación con esa gran diferencia.

-Así está a veces, nos tocó suerte suele estar lleno. – me conto Nina. – Chicas, tenemos que ir al _Pandemonium _uno de esto días.

-Me apunto. – dijo Rose sin pensarlo.

-¿Qué es el Pandemonium? – pregunto totalmente fuera de onda.

-Es el antro de moda en Nueva York, todos quieren entrar pero no siempre lo logran. – me respondió Rose de mala gana. – Solo Ariana ha entrado, y fue una vez.

-Solo fue suerte. – esta se encogió de hombros. – Todo es tan gótico y extraño, tengo que volver.

-¿Te dejan entrar siendo menor de edad? – pregunto yo, nuevamente.

-Eso es lo mejor, no hay reglas. – sonrió Ariana. – Claro, tampoco es que mis padres sepan que fui esa vez, pero valió la pena.

-Así que eres toda una temeraria. – sonreí de lado por mi comentario.

-Me encanta romper las reglas. – se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

-Ya nos dimos cuenta de todo eso, mucho antes de que explotaras el laboratorio de química el año pasado. – casi escupo mi café, que por cierto esta delicioso.

-¿Me están engañando? – sonreí abiertamente.

-No, incluso las reglas de la química rompí esa vez. – no pude contener la carcajada de a continuación, era demasiado.

-Yo explote una computadora "tratando" de arreglarla. – les conté con naturalidad.

Les empecé a contar entre risas lo que sucedió esa vez, falto poco para tirarnos al suelo de la risa. ¿Hace cuánto que no reía así? Mi estómago dolía y era genial.

-Que ruidoso se está volviendo este lugar. – levante mi cabeza en cuanto oí eso, al parecer ninguna de las otras chicas lo notaron, pues siguieron riendo.

La persona que lo dijo resulto ser un chico, alto rubio y si, sexy acompañado de otra chica de cabello oscuro. Rodé los ojos, ¿Qué si nos reímos? No era su asunto. Bufe y regrese a nuestra conversación. Mas risas y una Ariana en el suelo riendo.

-Me va a dar un infarto. – se sostuvo de la mesa. – Va a ser su culpa si muero. – nos señaló.

-Causa de muerte: ataque de risa. – reflexione en voz alta. – Una manera distinta de morir, supongo.

-Y divertida, moriría feliz. – negué con la cabeza entretenida, está loca.

-Voy por otro de estos. – señale el vaso del frapuccino vacío.

Justo cuando iba a levantarme mis hermanos atravesaron el umbral de la puerta, resople… ¿no podía tener un momento a solas?

-Veo que los tienes comiendo de tu mano. – observo Rose a Adrien y Andrew.

-Lo dudo. – me levante para ir a correrlos de este lugar. – ahora vuelvo.

Ambos me saludaron con la misma mano, ¿en serio no notan cuando hacen eso? Les hice una seña para irnos a otro lugar más alejado.

-¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? – les pregunte al borde de la exasperación.

-Se nota que nos extrañas tanto. – soltó Adrien con sarcasmo.

-No respondes a tu celular, nos preocupaste. – suspire, saque mi celular de la chaqueta que traía este día, sin batería.

-Lo siento, me quede sin batería. – me disculpe enseñándoles mi celular. – Ahora, largo de aquí, estoy muy a gusto y quiero otro frapuccino.

-Mel… - iba a empezar a objetar Adrien.

-Mel nada, me estoy divirtiendo. Había olvidado lo que es reírse sin control, por favor no lo arruinen. – les pedí con mi cara de perro triste.

-Nos vemos en la cena. – acordaron y salieron de la cafetería.

-Bendito sea lo que sea. – deje que mi frente reposara en la fría pared, sentía a alguien detrás de mí pero aun así no me gire.

-Dos por el precio de uno, algo bastante bizarro. – conté hasta diez y me gire.

El mismo chico de hace rato.

-Y lo mejor, ambos viven bajo mi techo. – dije eso con una sonrisa y lo pase de lado. Me miraba sorprendido, rodé los ojos y seguí caminando.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, aca dejo el capitulo 5, espero y lo disfruten. Dejen su opinion, please! **

* * *

Quizás este lugar no fuera tan malo después de todo, las clases mejoraron bastante y más algebra con la gran ayuda de Nick. En deportes las animadoras, el equipo de atletismo y el de basquetball me ofrecieron un puesto, asegurándoles que lo pensaría.

La profesora de artes seguía observándome de manera extraña, aunque también este la opción de que sean imaginaciones mías. Después de un par de semanas todo se dio cuenta que Andrew y Adrien – mis dos enamorados. – eran mis hermanos. Si, fue todo un escándalo. Hubo miles de preguntas pero la mayoría las evadí, sinceramente me daba igual.

-No sabía que Andrew y Adrien tuvieran una hermana. – observo la profesora de artes con suspicacia, llegue demasiado temprano.

-Sí, no nos parecemos mucho, de ninguna manera. – comente.

-¿Cómo se ha sentido con el cambio? Virginia y Nueva York son muy diferentes. – una parte de mi quería decirle que ya basta y otra parte, la menos grosera seguir contestando.

-Acostumbrándome. – me encogí de hombros.

-¿A que se dedican tus padres? – me pregunto como no queriendo.

Este no era mi tema favorito, pero bueno aliviare un poco su curiosidad.

-Mi papa es escritor. – le conté y eso fue lo último que dije antes de que comenzara la clase.

No quiero que nadie sepa que mi papa es Carter Blackwood, autor de best-sellers como: "A las puertas del infierno" y "La noche de cristal", eso acordamos mis hermanos y yo, lo aceptaron de mala gana, ellos saben que no quiero atención indeseada. Tengo suerte que a mis recientes amigas no les guste mucho eso de leer.

* * *

Obligue a mis hermanos a que me trajeran a la librería, me acompañarían esta vez porque saben que hace tiempo que no entro a una; puedo perderme entre libros por horas y esa es precisamente la razón por la que nunca quieren venir conmigo.

Hace tiempo que no vengo a una librería, y esa causa estaba justo frente a mí. En una mesita del aparador estaban los libros de papa, resople suele suceder. Y si, muchas personas compran esos libros, no sé qué tengan pero siempre gustan. Mis hermanos se perdieron por ahí, más tarde los vería. Me acerque a la mesita y tome un ejemplar, mi papa tiene ese poder de escribir como si realmente todo lo que narra existiera, no sé si sea una cualidad de los escritores pero con el así es.

_A Meli-cute, los dos torbellinos que adoro y en memoria de mi esposa. _

Así solía llamarme papa, algo que de un tiempo hacia acá no puedo soportar; este fue su último libro antes de la muerte de mama, desde ese día ya nada fue igual, incluso Andrew y Adrien tardaron en asimilarlo. Deje el libro donde estaba, a veces simplemente es demasiado.

Comencé a recorrer los pasillos de la librería, si algo tengo que admitir es que Nueva York supero a Virginia esta vez, había tantos libros que no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Quizás haya alguno que me haga llorar u otro que me enoje hasta límites insospechados.

-Siempre tenemos el mal hábito de encontrarnos. – cogí el libro del estante de enfrente ignorando a ese mismo chico rubio de la cafetería.

-Habla por ti. – empecé a hojear el ejemplar, asentí para mi prometía ser una buena novela. – Por lo menos yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer que seguir a una indefensa chica, quizás eres un asesino en serie que ya fijo su próxima víctima.

Lo ignore y seguí observando los títulos.

-Tienes una gran imaginación. – me encogí de hombros, ya me han dicho eso. – y no te estoy siguiendo, también vengo a conseguir libros.

-Bendito seas. – le di la espalda y camine a otro pasillo.

Me alegro que mi papa me haya dado dinero como para llevarme todo un estante, se emocionó al saber que iría a la librería nuevamente. _Historia de dos ciudades,_ era de mis clásicos favoritos y bueno, después de quemar mi ejemplar tenía que hacerme de otro, lo tome sin pensarlo más de dos veces.

-Hush, Hush, perdona si te llamo amor e Historia de dos ciudades. – resople, ya me empezaba a hartar este chico. – Títulos interesantes.

-¿Acaso no tienes a alguien más a quien acosar? – me gire para encararlo, maldito porque es tan guapo. – En serio, no sé por qué me estas siguiendo pero déjame en paz.

-¿En serio no lo sabes? – frunció el ceño.

-No, y no quiero saberlo. – un tirón en mi brazo me hizo retroceder.

-¿Cómo puedes verme? – otro loco, bueno es Nueva York.

-Las personas se ven unas a las otras, es normal chico listo. – me solté de su agarre.

-¡Mel! – la voz de Andrew nos sobresaltó a ambos. – Vamos sal de donde estés, ya basta de jugar a las escondidas.

Ambos me encontraron y se fijaron en el chico que estaba frente a mí, lo miraban con incredulidad y de pronto, algo cambio; los bromistas de mis hermanos se tensaron como el chico rubio y todo rastro de broma desapareció.

-¿Te está molestando? – me pregunto Adrien.

Negué con la cabeza y me fui a donde ellos.

-Ya vámonos, encontré lo que buscaba. – di un último vistazo al chico acosador antes de irme junto a mis hermanos.

No podía dejar de pensar en el rubio, dudo que fuera una coincidencia el topármelo de nuevo, ojala no sea cierto lo que pienso acerca de que se trate de un asesino serial. Ninguno de mis hermanos dijo una sola palabra de regreso a casa, algo muy raro en ellos que les fascina armar alboroto, eso solo puede significar una cosa: me están ocultando algo.


End file.
